


Love, Dumpster

by WritingMadness



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Protectiveness, furt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMadness/pseuds/WritingMadness
Summary: Finn tries to protect Kurt, showing him once and for all that he cares.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Love, Dumpster

"Any last words Hummel?" Karofsky smirked walking towards Kurt menacingly, the boy was backed up against the dumpster visually bored. He was too used to this treatment to really be affected by any of the insults or threats being sent his way. The weekend was the only time he had a break from the bullying him, it was basically a full-time job to be the football players victim now. He refused to let them see even the slightest emotion he felt.

"Yeah," He sighed, lifting his hand to check his nails, "I just wanted you to know that one day you're all going to worship the ground I walk on."

Karofsky only let out a snort of disbelief, he was top dog, before lifting Kurt and chucking him over the edge of the dumpster. Kurt groan as hit the soft bad bellow, the rancid smell filling his nose. It was the day before trash day, the time the jocks thought it the funniest to throw him. Sighing, Kurt decided it was best to just say there until the footballers had gone, they would only chuck him back in if he got out. He would deal with the smell of old fruit and rotting meats if it meant the boys surrounding him left quicker.

So he just lay back, closing his eyes, taking in the laughs and the comments the footballers were throwing his way. Nothing original, they weren't smart enough for that, but all of the old favorites that every gay boy had heard once in their life.

Fag

Homo

Bumboy

Cockswollwer

Deepthroat (and not because of his impressive range.)

He just lay there, not letting the tears fall as he felt rubbish being chucked at his head. Why? All because he was gay? He only when opened his eyes when a heavyweight was chucked on top of him, knocking the wind from his chest. He opened his eyes to see Finn was now lay on top of him. He had a bruised cheek but was looking at the smaller boy below him with a concerned face.

He could still hear the footballers above them shouting.

You chose the gay life, Hudson.

You are Hummel's bum buddy!

That's when Kurt realized that Finn had gotten thrown in while he had made the decision to protect the smaller boy. Kurt just looked at the Jock in shock, hadn't the boy called him a fag the week before? Hadn't his dad kicked him, and his mother, out? Surely he was pissed.

"Finn..."

"Really Kurt?" Finn chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Why the tone of surprise?"

"Your reputation," the boy shrugged. He knew Finn depended on being popular, not believing himself to have any other qualities.

"Forget it. I thought long and hard about what I said to you last week, and you are important. I shouldn't have used that word, and I don't care what people think if you hate me." He smiled as he glanced up at the footballers with a small smirk.

Let's take Pictures of Hudson and Hummel hooking up in the bin!

That sentence was followed by the flashing of the camera, so Finn chuckled and raising his eyebrow up further at Kurt. "Wanna give them a show?"

"What?" Kurt whispered, eyes going wide as Finn leaned down to his ear, hot breath making Kurt shiver.

"Kiss me, Kurt?"

Kurt couldn't talk, but he found himself nodding at the request. He watched wide-eyed as Finn leaned down and kissed him gently. He expected the boy to be rough, but the way he was kissing was actually really soft. Kurt moaned into his mouth and brought his hand to Finn's hair pulling him closer as he ran his tongue over the bigger boys' lips.

Finn pulled away with wide eyes and a chuckle, as Kurt stared into his eyes blushing wildly. "Tongues Kurt?"

"Well," The smaller boy chuckled, now noticing that the football boys had walked off, obviously disgusted. "I may as well have fun while I can. Wanna maybe snog some more?"

"But," Finn chuckled, glancing up out of the bin, "nobody's actually watching."

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed grabbing Finn's letterman jacket and pulling him down, "privacy."

Finn just laughed loudly and grabbed Kurt's face pulling their lips together again, but unlike the last one, this kiss was hot and needy.

Kurt grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Finn's neck. If you had told him he would have been in this situation when he got up this morning, he would have laughed. It's not like Finn was mean anymore, but they didn't exactly talk. They didn't pull away until they heard a gasp, making Finn growl.

"GO AWAY KAROFSKY, CAN'T YOU SEE KURT AND I ARE TRYING TO MAKE OUT!"

"Erm," Puck muttered, who was standing next to a red-faced Rachel, who was holding Kurt's bag from the ground in front of the dumpster. "I saw Kurt's bag, thought I should help. I can see you're, erm, already helping? What is going on?"

"Erm, " Kurt blushed sitting up under Finn, blushing deeper as their chest came into contact with each other. Finn chuckled deeply and flipped over so he was sat next to Kurt instead of on him. "It was just a quick Kiss, we were teasing the football lot. It was a one-time thing."

"Well, I hope not."

Kurt looked up at Finn in shock, before blushing up at Puck who only smiled at him. "Okay, so maybe it's a more than one-time thing."

"Yeah," Finn smirked, "we are going on a date Friday, aren't we Kurt?"

"Yeah, " the smaller boy bit his lip. "Yeah, we are."


End file.
